


Of Verbs and Voids

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: one-off prompt from tumblr. may explore in the future or add to other works but wanted to move it here for now.Brief.- Luci & John are trapped in a void awaiting rescue.





	Of Verbs and Voids

For once, Lucifer could definitively say that this was neither  _his_  nor  _Constantine’s_  fault that they were currently stranded in a colorless void with no hope of returning to their home. No, that fault lay squarely upon the shoulders of more than a few meddlesome demons that were looking to usurp his position whilst he dabbled in the many matters of these mortals that he became all too fond of over the past half-decade.

But back to this colorless void. Because one thing needed to be made absolutely clear: it was not colorless in the sense many would imagine. That everything appeared as a blinding white light around them on all sides. It was quite the opposite. Because color, after all, was light. And the absence of color, was therefore darkness.

Which probably made the phrase ‘colorless void’ rather redundant, and frankly a bit ridiculous. But such were thoughts that were needed to keep the mind sharp, just on the  _brink_  of insanity without falling head over heels into it.

There’d be no telling how long they’d be waiting for rescue, after all. But Lucifer was nothing, if not patient.

He could, however, sense that patience wearing thin, just as he sensed the exorcist’s growing agitation at the situation at hand.

“Luci,” he called out into the void. With the sound of his voice echoing around them, Lucifer started to get a sense for the space they occupied. Perhaps not entirely a void. Enclosed enough to allow for echoing, but not limitless. And obviously breathable, seeing as this human seemed for all intents and purposes, unharmed by the environment.

“Luci, we’ve really gone and fucked things up now, haven’t we?” he asked. Lucifer chose not to answer him. “Don’t know about you, but I’m damn well knackered. I can’t find a smoke, or light on me for one at any rate. And to top it off-”

“You can’t seem to draw on enough power to get us out of this,” the devil guessed, laughing without humor, “Oh, believe me, Constantine, if I was able to get us out of this, don’t you think I would have done so by now?”

“Tricks and illusions are all the same with you lot,” the exorcist mused. Luci almost thought he detected a hint of amusement in the man’s voice. “For all I know, we could be restin’ rather comfortably at the Lux. Blindfolded and-”

“I assure you, nothing would make me happier than to be back home,” he interrupted before John could let his imagination run away with him. “But I’m afraid we are in quite the bind, unless one of our companions can figure out where we are, and how to fish us out of this.”

There were several moments of silence, as if the demonologist was considering the weight of his words.

“Then I’d say now’s as good a time as any to kill some time, wouldn’t you?”

“And just what, pray tell, would that entail?” he rolled his eyes, though the movement was lost to the darkness around them. At the very least, he hoped this particular mortal would prove as entertaining as he has in the past. It certainly wouldn’t do to come away from this adventure without some kind of humorous anecdote. No matter how loathsome the journey may have begun.


End file.
